LoveHate Relationships
by Lisnuggles
Summary: Haley and Nathan have despised each other since they were younger. Let's watch and see how hate can blossom into love without them even realizing it.
1. Default Chapter

Smiling to herself, Haley James, sat back to enjoy the sun. Closing her eyes Haley thought about her life. She had a pretty good one. She and her twin brother, Lucas, both attended Tree Hill High and they were like the king and queen of the school. She was head cheerleader and had a ton of friends. However, she was only close with Peyton Sawyer and Brooke Davis. She had known the girls since kindergarten and they were the only ones who knew the real Haley James. Sure to everybody at school she was confident, beautiful, and smart. However, Peyton and Brooke both knew that she was full of insecurities just like everybody else.

Her brother was a star basketball player on the varsity team along with his friends since childhood Jake Jagawlski, Tim Smith, and her arch nemesis Nathan Scott. She didn't know what it was about him but every since grade school she and Nathan argued over everything. Sighing she settled further back in the lounge chair and promptly fell asleep.

Something cold was dripping on her stomach. Waking up out of a blissful dream Haley looked up in to the face of the devil himself, Nathan Scott. Jumping out of the chair Haley screamed, "What the hell are you doing." Laughing Nathan took a step back licking his ice cream cone. "I was just making sure you were still alive. Now that I see you are I'll be going," Nathan turned around and started walking back towards the house.

Looking down at herself Haley saw that he had dripped chocolate ice cream all over her. Seeing red she took off after him flinging herself at his back knocking them both into the pool. He came up sputtering his ice cream cone floating next to him. "I can't believe you just did that," he yelled at her as she started swimming for the ladder. Looking over her shoulder she replied, "You looked hot; I wanted to cool you off. Now that I see you're cooled off I'll be going."

Haley was an excellent swimmer but she was no match for Nathan who was a good head taller than she and a lot stronger. Catching up to her, she felt his hand on her head as he pushed her under. Flailing widely Haley tried connecting with his soft spot however he deflected her blows. Giving up she went limp and floated to the top when Nathan let her go. "Haley?" Nathan poked her. "Hales?" Turning her over he didn't hear her breathing. "Haley? Come on if you're faking knock it off you're starting to scare me," tucking her under his arm he hauled them both out of the water. Laying her next to the pool he realized she wasn't breathing. "Damn it. Lucas is going to kill me for drowning you." Moving over her he went to give her mouth to mouth. As his mouth touched hers she opened her eyes and scored one into his soft spot.

Groaning Nathan flopped onto the ground. "Ow, you bitch. That hurt," he screamed. Sitting up she responded, "Well next time don't try drowning me."

"What are you two fighting about now?" Lucas James asked as he and Brooke came out to the pool.

Sitting up Nathan responded, "Your evil sister just knocked me in my knads." Rolling her eyes she looked up at Luke, "He deserved it, he tried drowning me."

Stopping in front of the two Lucas put his hands on his hips, "And why did you try to drown her?" he asked. "She knocked me into the pool." "Yeah, but he dripped ice cream on me first," Haley whined like a five-year old. Exasperated Lucas threw his hands up in the air," I'm so tired of playing referee with you two. "Taking his shirt off Lucas dove into the pool and started swimming laps.

Standing up Haley looked down at Nathan, "next time you see me just don't bother coming near me. This game we play is getting rather old and I'm getting rather tired of it," and with that Haley turned and stalked into the house.

Standing also Nathan muttered, "I kind of like our game." Turning towards Lucas he yelled, "Yo, I'm going to get going I'll see you later for the party." Turning around to Brooke, Nathan waved and said, "In case he didn't hear me can you tell him I'll see you later." Giving a little wave Brooke nodded her head, going back to her sunbathing.

Walking through the house he came across Haley standing in the kitchen, with her back towards him. "Hey, Hales I'll see you later for the party." Jumping Haley whipped around dropping the letter she was reading. Noticing the tear stains Nathan stepped closer, "Haley what's wrong." Backing away from him Haley stuttered, "Oh, uh, nothing. Nothing's wrong. Um..yeah I'll see you later," turning she fled for the stairs and the sanctuary of her room.

Confused Nathan picked up the letter Haley had been reading and began to read.


	2. The party

The party

Walking into the James' household Nathan was greeted by quite possibly the entire student body of Tree Hill High. The place was packed, as Nathan maneuvered around trying to find Haley. He had left that afternoon figuring the best thing was to let her be alone, but now he just wanted to find her and make sure she was okay.

Coming into the kitchen he found her making herself a Fuzzy Navel. "What are you doing, you never drink at parties?" Nathan asked confused. Glancing up Haley rolled her eyes, "Nathan, you sound like my father. Oh, wait, that's right I don't have a father anymore. Cheers," raising her glass Haley drank about half of the glass before disappearing into the crowded living room. 'Oh this is going to be an interesting night' Nathan thought as he tried following.

Glancing around he immediately spotted her talking to Mike Dyer, someone whom Nathan hated. "Yo, where you been man?" asked Lucas coming up behind Nathan. Turning Nathan looked at his best friend to see if Haley had told him about the letter. He could tell that she hadn't. "Yo, what's up Lucas?"

"So what are you doing, scoping out the babes? Which one do you have your sights on?" Lucas asked taking a swig of beer. Laughing Nathan responded, "So far nobody has caught my eye." Turning back Nathan didn't see Haley anymore. "Hey man I'll catch up with you later," Nathan said as he walked away from Luke without waiting for his response.

Nathan had circled back to the kitchen when he finally caught up with Haley. She was playing beer pong with Mike and apparently losing pretty badly based on her behavior. She had just slammed what looked to be about the sixth empty cup down when he came up beside her. "Haley, I think you've had enough to drink," Nathan whispered trying to pull her away from the table. Glancing up Haley blinked a few times trying to focus. Laughing Haley picked up another cup looked directly at Nathan and chugged it. "What are you doing Nate, stalking me? I'm having a good time before I have to crash down to reality." Stepping closer to Nathan she whispered, "I know you read the letter. So just leave me the hell alone for right now." Turning to walk away Nathan grabbed her arm, "You've had to much to drink and this is not a good way to feel better you'll just end up feeling worse," Nathan warned. Pulling out of his grasp Haley hissed, "Don't touch me. In fact, didn't I tell you this morning to just leave me the hell alone from now on?" Before Nathan could respond Brooke came into the kitchen declaring a game of I Never.

Sitting around the table were Haley, Brooke, Peyton, Jake, Mike, and a couple other kids getting ready to play. Nathan stood behind Peyton so that he could watch Haley. Filling up the shot glasses Brooke declared, "Ok, everybody knows the rules, the game is I Never. You say I never blah blah blah and if you've never done it then you're good if you have done it then you take a shot. So okay who wants to start?" Picking up her glass Haley responded, "I will." Thinking about it for a minute Haley looked at Nathan, "I never slept with more than two people in a night." Standing behind Peyton, Nathan gave Haley a death glare.

A couple of minutes later Haley had drank at least seven shots, Nathan had lost count because the barbs at him were starting to get even more personal. Swaying slightly Haley picked up her glass, "I never thought my parents wished I was just a stain on the mattress." With that she downed her shot and then picked up Brooke's, "I never wished death on myself," as she drank. "Um..Haley are you okay," Peyton asked grabbing her shot before Haley could take it. Blinking a few times Haley focused on Peyton, "Am I okay? Oh yeah, I'm just peachy. Besides the fact that my asshole parents decided to get a divorce, and my father is moving on to someone who I think is probably around my age, and my mother didn't even see fit to come home from Hawaii to tell us instead she has her maid write a letter. I'm just great. At least the good thing is that they can't be bothered to be here for my birthday," Haley was interrupted by Nathan pulling her off the bar stool. "Okay, I think you've had to much to drink. It's time to go before you say anything else." Letting herself be pulled away from the table Haley leaned against Nathan for support.

"Hey man, what do you think you're doing," came an angry voice from behind Nathan. Turning Nathan saw Mike coming towards them. "We were in the middle of a game."

"Well the games over so why don't you go prey on some other drunk girl cuz this one's off limits," Nathan replied tightening his grip on Haley. "Yeah, I don't think so," Mike responded as he tried pulling Haley away.

Leaning Haley against the wall Nathan turned to the half drunken idiot behind him. "Oh, you just did not try and make a grab after I told you to back off." "Yeah, so what if I did what are you going to do about?" Looking at him Nathan rolled his eyes as he decked Mike. Watching him hit the floor Nathan replied, "Yep, that's about all I'm going to do about it."

Turning around he found Haley on the floor. Kneeling down he started to pick her up. "Nathan, I'm going to be sick," Haley choked out. "Okay, just hold on." Picking her up Nathan managed to get upstairs to Haley's room and took her into the bathroom. Sitting her in front of the toilet, Nathan held Haley's hair back while she puked most of the contents of her stomach up. Grabbing a washcloth Nathan wiped her face when he figured she was done. "How, are you feeling?" Watching her head roll around, Nathan figured she was down for the night. Picking her up he headed for her bed. Setting her down he noticed the front of her shirt was soaked. "Haley? I have to change you, okay?"

Walking around her room he found a tank top and a pair of shorts in her wash basket. Coming back to the bed he noticed her eyes open. "Hales? Are you awake?" Sitting up Haley started shivering, "I'm cold. I want your shirt." Sitting next to her Nathan glanced down at his shirt, "I have your clothes here. " "No, I want yours," Haley replied pulling her shirt over her head. Before Nathan could make a move she had her bra on the floor as well. Standing quickly Nathan turned away, "Geez Hales," he muttered as he pulled his shirt over his head and threw it behind him.

Laughing Haley pulled his shirt over her head. "I'm covered now, you can look you big baby." Turning around he was greeted by the sight of Haley wiggling out of her jeans too. Sitting at the edge of the bed he wasn't sure what to do. He couldn't very well go back downstairs without his shirt. He didn't have to worry for long though, "Come lay up here with me." "Haley, you're drunk." Sitting up Haley looked at Nathan, "Nathan, haven't you ever heard that expression that people tell the truth when they're drunk?" "Yeah, I've heard it before but what does it have to do with us?"

Rolling her eyes, Haley responded, "Haven't you ever wondered why we hate each other so much?" Shaking his head Nathan answered, "Actually sometimes I do wonder why we can't just get along like normal people." Patting the bed next to her Haley responded, "Maybe, it's because I want you and you only to come lay next to me."


	3. The morning after

The first sounds that Haley could distinguish were birds chirping. 'Oh god, would you shut up' Haley thought keeping her eyes closed to the harsh sunlight streaming into her room. The next thing she could distinguish was something heavy wrapped around her stomach and something solid lying against her. 'Oh please don't tell me I did something completely stupid last night'. Opening her eyes she started screaming.

Jumping out of bed not fully awake Nathan stubbed his toe on his sneaker. "Ow, damn it," he yelped. Looking down at the bed he noticed Haley curled in a ball whimpering. Kneeling on the bed he shook her shoulder, "Hales?" Scooting away from Nathan Haley got up on the opposite side of the bed. "Why, are you in my bed? What the hell did we do last night?" she asked looking down at Nathan's shirt which was the only thing she had on.

Sitting on the bed, Nathan looked at her, "We didn't do anything last night. You made an ass out of yourself, threw up for a good 20 minutes and then passed out." Sitting on the edge of the bed Haley asked, "What did I do?" Sighing Nathan proceeded to tell Haley of last night's events skipping the part about wanting him to be the only one to lay with her. He figured he could use that fact sometime when they'd be arguing.

Studying her hands Haley listened to what she had said in front of probably the entire school. "Oh god, now everybody is going to know about my personal life." "Relax, ¾'s of them were probably more blazed then you were." Her head was killing her so Haley laid back down and closed her eyes before asking, "Where was Lucas when I was going off about our oh so wonderful parents?" "I don't really know where he was but I know he wasn't in the kitchen at the time. However, Peyton wasn't that drunk so who knows if she has seen him or not." Sitting up to quickly Haley grabbed her head as the room started spinning, "I have to find him before she does." Getting up she grabbed the bed as the room continued to spin, "Oh god, is it possible to still be drunk in the morning." Laughing Nathan shook his head yes. Glancing at the clock Nathan said, "Hales, it's not even 9 a.m. why don't you go back to sleep for a little more?"

Torn between wanting to find her brother and the making the room stop spinning, Haley opted for the latter. Crawling back into bed she told herself that she was too weak to put up a fight when Nathan pulled her back into his arms. Within seconds she was asleep again.

Waking again, Haley could feel Nathan's heart beating. Glancing at the clock she saw that it was nearly noon and thankfully her head wasn't hurting as bad. Laying her head back on Nathan's chest she felt his arms tighten around her. Rolling her eyes she thought, 'even in sleep he's a possessive control freak.' Thinking back to the night before Haley had a feeling that Nathan wasn't telling her everything that she had said. Absently she started to trace circles around on Nathan's chest. She had to admit he did have one hell of a body. Trying to remember what she had said to him before she passed out she let her fingers wander over him. Slowly waking up Nathan could feel something light and feathery against his chest. Opening his eyes he watched Haley's fingers moving around his chest. Putting his hand over hers to stop it he whispered, "If you don't want little Nathan popping up, you need to stop."

Sitting up quickly Haley's face turned bright red, "Oh, I'm sorry, I uh didn't mean to...I'm sorry," she stuttered. Laughing Nathan responded, "It's okay. You don't know what you do to me." Realizing what he had said Nathan sat up and tried backpedaling, "That is you don't realize what that can do to me." Turning on the bed Haley rose up to her knees and smiled, "I'm going to go get a shower. I just wanted to thank-you for helping me last night. After yesterday morning you really didn't have to so thanks," Haley then proceeded to lean forward and place a feather soft kiss on Nathan's lips. Pulling back Haley looked as though she had been burned. "I'll be in the shower," Haley said quickly scooting off the bed and into her bathroom.

Sitting there stunned Nathan watched as Haley fled to the bathroom. Touching his lips he whispered, "You felt it too." Getting up he decided that it would probably be safe now to go downstairs without his shirt. Opening the door he slowly made his way down to the kitchen picking up paper cups as he went.

Letting the water cascade over her Haley leaned back against the wall thinking about the kiss. 'Why would I do that?' she asked herself. "Trying to tease him just made me feel something when I kissed him," she said out loud. "That's just freaking perfect. Never mind, that we hate each other." Rolling her eyes she realized that wasn't true. Despite the arguments he was the one that she had gone to when she had a problem and he came to her anytime his dad was on his case about basketball. They never really hated each other it was just more or less a way to pass the time together by arguing. Now Haley could think of a few other ways she wouldn't mind passing the time with one Nathan Scott. And that's when she remembered. Leaning against the wall in her shower she remembered what she had said the night before. "Oh god, I couldn't have said that," she whispered.


	4. The okay

"Hey what's up man?" Nathan asked coming into the kitchen where he found Lucas eating toast. Glancing up Lucas responded, "You tell me. Seems I heard a rumor that my sister was airing our dirty laundry to the school and you knew about it." Taking a seat across from Lucas, Nathan studied his best friend for the last 12 years. "Yeah, I knew about it, but I didn't think it was my place to say anything."

"Nathan, you've been my best friend since kindergarten. You of all people know what my parents are like, hell you've been witness to just about all of it. I shouldn't be blaming you though; Haley shouldn't have kept it a damn secret from me. If she would've just told me she probably would've saved us some embarrassment come Monday morning," Lucas declared throwing half of his toast in the garbage.

"Luke, don't be so harsh on her. It's true that I've been your best friend but I've also been around Haley long enough too. I'm sure she was just trying to spare you the pain that she obviously was feeling."

Watching Nathan closely, Lucas asked, "What's going on with you? Since when are you in such a rush to defend my sister?" Looking everywhere but at Lucas Nathan answered, "I'm not trying to defend her I'm just saying." For the first time Lucas seemed to notice that Nathan wasn't wearing his shirt, "Where did you sleep last night? I didn't notice you on the couch this morning," Lucas questioned suspiciously.

Growing even more uncomfortable Nathan shifted his eyes to the table cloth, "Oh, um..I sort of stayed in Haley's room. You know she was puking and stuff so I figured I should stay with her to make sure she didn't choke herself," Nathan rushed out before Lucas could interrupt.

Waiting for Lucas to explode Nathan was surprised when he looked up to find his friend smirking. "Well it's about damn time. We were all wondering when you two would realize." Thoroughly confused Nathan asked, "Realize what?" Laughing Lucas responded, "Well you two have only been sniping at each other for the past 12 years, since you took her purple crayon in Kindergarten, we were all just waiting for you two to realize that you were in love with one another."

"WHAT? Love? Who said anything about love? I do not love Haley and she does not love me. There's no way," Nathan declared shaking his head vehemently. Standing up Lucas grabbed his headphones. "I'm going for a jog, Mr. Denial. Tell my sister I'll speak to her about the parent situation later," Luke laughed heading for the backdoor. Turning around in the door frame Lucas added, "Oh and Nate, I'm cool with it," before he proceeded out the door.

Leaning back in his chair Nathan blew out his breath, that he didn't even realize he was holding. Closing his eyes Nathan contemplated what Lucas had just said to him. 'Maybe, it is possible.' Nathan thought to himself. "If that one little peck upstairs is any indication, there is chemistry," he thought out loud.

"Hell I've known that for years, just look at some of the monumental fights we've had," came a voice from behind him. Jumping up Nathan came face to face with Haley. "How much did you just hear?" Laughing at Nathan's embarrassment Haley responded, "I only heard you talking to yourself, you lunatic. Why what else were you saying?" "Nothing important," Nathan said going to the fridge and pulling out a can of Yoo-hoo. "So do you feel a little better?" Nathan asked taking a sip of his drink.

"Well I was until I walked through the house and saw the destruction left behind from the party, "Haley responded with her head in the refrigerator. Coming up with a bowl of watermelon she sat at the counter and started eating. "Well, Luke just went for a run, but I'm sure he'll be back to help pick up plus I can help," Nathan responded as he started picking up cups and throwing them in the trash. Throwing the watermelon back into the fridge Haley glanced over at a still shirtless Nathan, "That's okay, I'm sure we can manage." Chuckling Nathan replied, "Haley you guys have been having these parties since the beginning of high school and it's always the three of us who get stuck cleaning up. It's no big deal I've been doing if for the past 3 years." "Well okay, I'll just turn some music on and then we can start in the living room," she said walking into the living room. "Anything to keep from talking about what I said," Haley muttered. "What did you say?" Nathan yelled from the kitchen. "Nothing," Haley yelled back.


	5. The cleanup

Haley and Nathan had been working for almost an hour on the living room with nothing but the stereo blaring between the two. The entire time the two tried to avoid each other. Haley did not want to talk about her little omission the night before and Nathan did not want to talk about the fact that her brother gave the go ahead to date her. 'They hated each other, for god's sake' each one thought!

Just as Haley decided the best thing to do would be to just pretend that nothing even happened, the stereo decided to play a particularly bad choice of song. As the opening started, she immediately recognized the song, because the first time she had heard it she thought immediately of Nathan. She didn't know why at the time but based on her drunken lapse last night she quickly figured out why the song reminded her of him. 'Oh god, I have a thing for the devil' she thought rolling her eyes. Glancing over at him she found him staring at her. 'Hmm..maybe I'm not the only one' she thought. 'This could be fun to play with him.' Knowing that she had a pretty decent voice Haley started singing along with the song as she slowly started dancing around the living room.

"I am moody, messy I get restless, and it's senseless How you never seem to care When I'm angry, you listen Make me happy it's a mission And you won't stop til I'm there Fall...Sometimes I fall so fast Well, I hit that bottom Crash, you're all I have Ohhhh It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real I like the way that feels Ohhhh It's as if you known me better than I ever knew myself I love how you can tell All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me...."

Watching Haley dance around the room Nathan couldn't keep his feelings in check anymore. He had just decided to himself to let everything drop and ignore what Lucas had said but as soon as she started singing and swaying, he changed his mind. He couldn't help it; her eyes were closed as she danced so she didn't even see him coming. He took the few steps across the living room, grabbed her and pulled her in for a kiss like none that he had ever experienced before. And the amazing thing was she didn't fight him.

They stood there kissing until the front door slammed and they heard Lucas calling out for them, quickly they sprang apart and went back to cleaning the living room without looking at one another. Coming around the corner Lucas immediately noticed the red faces of his sister and his best friend, he knew he had interrupted something. "Hey, guys looks like you got this place pretty clean in here. I'm gonna grab a shower and then start the kitchen. Oh but before I forget, Hales we're going to have a little chat then about you keeping secrets from me," Lucas declared watching his sisters face grow pale. "Lucas I'm sorry," "Not now, we'll talk after my shower," Lucas interrupted walking out of the living room and up the stairs to his bedroom.

Sighing Haley closed her eyes as she sank down on the couch resting her head in her hands. Coming to sit next to her Nathan asked, "Are you okay?" With her head still in her hands Haley shook her head and replied, "No, he's mad at me now." "Oh Hales, I'm sure he'll get over it." "No, you don't understand. Our parents do this shit to us all the time and Lucas and I promised to never keep anything from one another because if we did then we would be no better then them. Keeping secrets just causes everybody to get hurt and I hate when I disappoint him," Haley glanced at Nathan lifting her head out of her hands. Not sure if she would slap him or not Nathan tentatively put his arm around her shoulder, "Haley you're all he has left of his family. He's not going to be so disappointed in you that he never forgives you."

Leaning against Nathan Haley had to admit he was right. Hell she and Lucas had practically raised each other. "I guess you're right." "Of course I'm right, I'm always right," Nathan scoffed. Pushing away from him Haley got up and started for the door turning around she replied, "Now I remember why I hate you so much." Getting up to follow her Nathan laughed, "Yeah well last night you were telling me something a little different." Whipping around Haley glared at him, "How are you going to hold something I said when I was drunk against me?" "Well normally I wouldn't but you were the one who brought up the fact that people tell the truth when they're drunk," Nathan replied smirking.

"Oh my god! I can't believe I was actually starting to think you were half way decent. God, I was wrong, you're still the devil," Haley replied watching Nathan advance on her. Coming up to stand directly in front of her Nathan smiled, "Awe, honey you have a little pet name for me. You want to know what mine is for you." Not waiting for an answer Nathan answered himself, "Bitch," he hissed. Glaring up at him Haley pulled him in for another mind blowing kiss. "Ow, you little bitch," Nathan yelped as he fell to the floor grabbing his soft spot. Smirking Haley responded, "Oh I'm sorry my knee slipped." Blowing him a kiss she smiled sweetly, "I'll be in the kitchen, my little devil," turning she stalked away to the kitchen.

Lying on the floor Nathan watched her walk away 'oh yeah, she wants me' he thought.


End file.
